¿Qué piensas en realidad de mí?
by SweetSilvy
Summary: Amy frustada y harta de los rechazos Sonic, pone fin a todo: se va de casa sin previo aviso para nunca más volver ¿Llegará lejos haciendo eso? Mientras que sus amigos se desesperan por encontrarla... ¿La encontrán? ¿Qué pensará Sonic de todo esto? Y en el caso de encontrarla... ¿Sonic cambiará de compostura a partir de eso?... ¿De verda huye de ella o... en realidad... la ama?
1. Recuerdos y la Marcha

**Una corto fanfic Sonamy melodramático que quise hacer hace mucho tiempo, con que lo tengo todo pensado hasta el final. En un principio quería hacerlo one-shot pero como no la tengo completa del todo y ya quería subir algo pues eso, puede que sea dos o tres capítulos en total como mucho, será cortito.**

**Como te dije antes cariño, te lo dedico a tí ^w^ se lo dedico a mi linda tata _Amy Rose FanGirl_ que quiero un montón como pedacito de cielo y todos los Sonamy fans también.  
**

**Ojala les guste**

* * *

Amanecía de nuevo en los verdosos prados de Mobius. El sol que asomaba tímidamente a través de las altas y onduladas colinas, acariciaba con sus extensos rayos de luz los muros blancos de una pequeña casa en medio de tal explanada. Rojizo carmín es el tejado que cubre sus muros y coronando, como vela en su barco, una rígida y erguida chimenea. Un alargado sendero de tierra fina salía del camino principal serpenteando hasta la puerta de la pequeña construcción, y delante de esta, yacía un cartel de madera ovalado donde se leía con letras redondeadas, haciendo embellecer las palabras, "Casa de Amy Rose".

Amy Rose, una rosada eriza de mirada esmeralda, su piel era de un tono blanquecino pero puro como la nieve virgen. En ese mismo momento se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama con su corto y azulado vestido de noche. Tenía la mirada perdida, cabizbaja, sus tres largos flequillos tapaban su delicado rostro. Se quedó largo rato con un modo pensativo y frustrante. Apoyando sus manos también al borde de la cama finalmente deja soltar un largo suspiro hondo y pesado.

\- No puedo más - hace una breve pausa - será mejor que me vaya...

Acto seguido, se levanta, se dirige a su ropero y se viste con su indumentaria característica: un vestido rojizo con un detalle blanco al final de la vestimenta y con el cuello del mismo color, sin mangas; unas botas que complementaban con el vestido, rojas con una línea blanca central en el medio; sus dos guantes blancos con un brazalete dorado en forma de anillo en cada muñeca, y una diadema roja del mismo color de su ropa.

Después de ello, coge su bandolera anaranjada con estampados estrellados color nieve y se la cruza por el hombro. Se acerca a su mesilla de noche, abre el primer cajón y mete su pequeño diario rosado pastel con su pequeño bolígrafo especial, especial para ella, ya que representaba a la persona que ella amaba. La base tubular del bolígrafo era de un color azul cielo clarillo, la parte opuesta al puntero, que se accionaba mediante un pulsador, tenía forma de anillo clavado alrededor del pulsador de su color dorado característico, y en lo alto del pulsador, había una pequeña figura de un erizo azul ultramar con una pose de triunfo y una sonrisa que despedía seguridad y alegría en sí mismo. Y también, enganchado al anillo dorado, salía un pequeño cordel con la silueta de la cabeza del mismo erizo de la figurita. Se queda mirando a ese erizo tan especial para ella como dije antes, ya que ese pequeño puercoespín que representaba esa figurilla, era en realidad el ser que amaba tanto. Sonic es su nombre, es un héroe conocido en todo Mobius, no solo por frustrar los malvados planes de la villanía que se presentaba en su planeta sino también por su gran habilidad incomparable de correr a la velocidad del sonido. "El ser más rápido del mundo" era conocido, puesto que no se veía que nadie más pudiera quitarle tal asombroso y semejante título.

Nuestra protagonista rosada besa la cabecita de la pequeña figurilla del bolígrafo y lo guarda en la bandolera junto a su diario rosa. Se encamina hacia la puerta sin desayunar ni comer nada, abre la puerta y mira detrás suyo, para su mirada en todo el salón extrañando los recuerdos que vivió allí con sus amigos: como Cream que venía habitualmente a su casa y se entretenían jugando o lléndose de compras y se probaban las cosas en su habitación; alguna que otra vez también le visitaba Tails, para probar inventos, pasar el rato con ella y algunas veces preguntaba por Sonic, si se encontraba con ella, pero Amy siempre contestaba lo mismo "No, aquí no está" ¿Cómo iba a estar él en su casa? si apenas iba allí a verla, solo una vez se pasó por su casa y no exactamente para una visita.

**FLASHBACK**

Amy se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo una revista de moda y de corazón, pues ella adora el tema del amor, cuando vio a Sonic pasar cerca de su casa. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, estab fuera, alrededor de su casa con aires de estar buscando algo. La rosada sale al exterior toda emocionada por ver a su amado erizo cerca de su terreno de vida.

\- Hola Sonic - se acerca a él sonriente.

\- ¿Mmm? Ah, hola Amy - se da la vuelta mirándola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a visitarme? - pregunta lo último con bastante alegría.

\- Err... ehehehe... la verdad es que no... - sonríe nervioso, a lo que Amy cambia a una cara de desilusión - estoy buscando una esmeralda del caos.

\- Aaah... pues - con algo de esperanza - si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar la esme... - no acaba la frase cuando se oye una voz agudilla.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡He encontrado la esmeralda! - viene corriendo un pequeño zorrillo amarillento con una gran gema verdosa en su mano.

\- ¡Oh, genial Tails! - muestra su sonrisa característica el erizo azul, dando la espalda a Amy. Esta, agacha ña cabeza sin mucho ánimo . gracias por mostrar tu ayuda Amy, pero ya la hemos encontrado - se vuelve de nuevo a ella.

\- Bueno... - alza la cabeza otra vez - puedes quedarte al menos a merendar conmigo, estoy haciendo galletas - vuelve a retomar su energía de antes expresándole una agradable sonrisa.

\- Ammm... gracias pero Tails y yo tenemos prisa - intenta escaquearse de su invitación.

\- Solo será un momento, por favor, quédate - suplica tomándole las manos.

Ese movimiento solo hizo que Sonic se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba, solo tenerla cerca de él empezaba a palpitarle rápidamente el corazón.

\- Lo siento... pero ahora no puedo quedarme... - aparta poco a poco sus manos de ella.

\- Solo por esta vez

\- No, no puedo Amy, me tengo que ir - responde agitado y rápidamente se aparta de ella para echar a correr y perderse en la infinita llanura.

\- ¡Sonic..! - mira cómo se va.

Tails se acerca por detrás de ella y le pone una mano en su espalda.

\- Si quieres se las puedo llevar yo - intenta animarla el pequeño zorrito.

Amy fija su mirada en él y con algo de tristeza.

\- Gracias Tails, ahora te las traigo.

Seguramente, va a la cocina, saca las galletas recién hechas del horno, las mete en una pequeña bolsa y se la da a Tails. El pequeño aroma que resplandecía de la bolsa llegó a la naricilla del zorro de dos colas.

\- Mmmm~ - cierra los ojos concentrándose en el dulce olor - huelen muy bien.

\- Tienen virutas de chocolate, les gustará mucho.

\- ¿Puedo? - señalando la bolsa.

\- Claro.

El chiquillo sin contenerse tomó una galleta y la probó.

\- Mmmm~ - mastica y traga - está deliciosa - sonríe - seguro que a Sonic le gustarán.

\- Seguro - cierra los ojos sonriendo como su amigo - a él siempre le gusta todo lo que hago.

Tails asiente levemente.

\- Bueno, voy a alcanzar a Sonic - pone en movimiento sus dos colas y se alza un poco - ya nos veremos.

\- Está bien, hasta luego Tails.

\- Hasta luego.

Se va volando tan rápido como puede en la dirección donde se fue Sonic. La eriza se queda mirando el horizonte con mirada melancólica y deprimida. No había podido ayudar a Sonic, no había podido convencerle para que se quede a merendar, ni si quiera había podido darle las galletas que había hecho ella misma... se fue de ella sin más, como todo el mundo piensa y ella también lo estaba considerando "Huyó de mí". Se le hizo un gran pesar oír esas palabras en su cabeza, bajó la mirada que se le hizo sombría al instante para solo dejarse ver la comisura de sus labios torciéndose lentamente hacia abajo. Una lágrima recorre con debilidad sus finas mejillas, llega a la punta de su barbilla, vacila con unos pequeños movimientos y cae a la hierba fresca del prado. Se da la vuelta, camina con desgana hacia su casa y con mucha delicadeza entra y cierra la puerta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza cuando se quedó mirando el salón. Fiestas, reuniones en grupo, juegos, comidas, meriendas, muchos ratos libres, amigos, sola... Escapa un suspiro pesado de su boca, sola sobretodo se sentía cuando no había nadie, sin contar cuando paraban los numerosos planes de Eggman, en ese sentido claramente no se sentía sola ya que estaba con ellos pero cuando no había problemas a la vista y todo se calmaba, todo se volvía normal pero a ella no le importaba mientras estuviera con sus amigos y con su amado Sonic. Aunque este último no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como Amy querría, sobretodo a solas. Eso le hacía sentir triste y muy miserable, deseaba mucho estar con él, lo amaba, sentía que el erizo azul era parte de ella, de su vida, de su corazón, le necesitaba para vivir...

Agacha su cabeza tan sombría como la última vez que vio a Sonic y cierra la puerta para no volver más a abrirla.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**Dejen reviews si lo leyeron y les gustó please n.n que ya sé que narro fatal pero me gusta su comentarios**

**Te quiero tatita**


	2. El Enfado del Héroe

**Siento haberme tardado tanto pero os aseguro que la espera mereció la pena ^^ he escrito bastante en estos días, con que espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**Disfruten queridos lectores míos ^w^  
**

* * *

**POV AMY**

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta mi casa, lo seguí hasta llegar al camino principal pero en vez de ir por el dicho camino, me salí de él y caminé por las inmensas llanuras de Mobius, sola y sin desamparo de nadie. En ese momento mi mente estaba en un estado de limbo, mi cuerpo y mente iban por separado, andaba sin saber a donde ir, solo seguía recto caminando como un barco en medio de un inmenso océano sin rumbo alguno. Tenía la mirada perdida y vacía hacia el frente, lo sentía, sentía que estaba en un trance pero no quería salir de él, estaba cómoda ahora mismo sin pensar en nada, sin emitir ningún sentimiento, como un robot...

Anduve buen rato, no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente solo sé que durante bastante rato y todo el trayecto con el mismo trance que tenía. Empecé a pensar... no quería que nadie estuviera conmigo, ni mis mejores amigos, nadie. Quería estar sola, aislada, estaba rota por dentro y nadie arreglaría ese desastroso y horrible destrozo... nadie... absolutamente nadie... ni aunque Sonic viniera en persona a buscarme podría cambiarme de ese oscuro y hondo estado de depresión en el que me encontraba. Al cabo de un rato, encontré un prado verde pistacho con mezclas de pasto amarillento y seco. La hierba era bien alta, me llegaba entre la cadera y las rodillas, era algo dificultoso moverse rápidamente por ahí pero realenticé un poco la marcha y seguí adelante.

**POV NORMAL**

Mientras tanto, de camino a la casa de la eriza rosada, venía una de sus más leales y mejores amigas de Amy, Cream The Rabbit, con cesta en mano y muy feliz. Pretendía merendar juntas como muchas veces lo hacían. En cuanto la conejita alcanzó la puerta comenzó a tocar y esperar con paciencia. Mucho rato estuvo esperando y empezaba a impacientarse y preocuparse, a estas horas su amiga debería estar en casa y no tardaba demasiado en abrir. Cream se acercó a una ventana y se asomó a través de ella.

\- ¿Amy? - llamó tímidamente la niña.

No veía a nadie en el salón, le extrañó ¿Quizás en la cocina? tampoco, se extrañó mucho ¿Quizás en su habitación? ni rastro, se extrañó demasiado a la vez que empezó a experimentar unos ligeros escalofríos por la espalda, ya temía por su amiga. Quiso entrar para comprobar mejor el asunto aunque no fuera de buena educación entrar sin permiso. Forcejeó un poco con una ventana y entró al salón.

\- ¿Amy? ¿Estás en casa?

Toda era silencio. Miró rigurosamente todos los sitios otra vez, hasta llamó y entró al baño pero nada, ni rastro de amiga erizada. El pánico atacaba a Cream con horror.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Alguien se la llevó? - pensaba en alto y con temor la pequeña - tengo que avisar a los demás.

Salió cogiendo su cesta y voló con sus orejas lo más rápido que pudo hacia el taller de Tails.

En cuanto a nuestra protagonista rosada, encontró un buen sitio para resguardarse del imponente calor del sol, una gran sombra bajo un maravilloso y verdoso roble en medio de ese campo silvestre donde la hierva crecía a una altura incontrolada. La verdad es que era verano, justamente empezando la mitad de la dicha estación del año donde abundaba más calor y sequía. La eriza se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra el grueso tronco del roble, estaba un poco cansada y decidió hacer un alto en el camino, aunque no se quedaría mucho tiempo, no quería que sus amigos la encontrasen, estaba hecha polvo emocionalmente y ahora también físicamente. Mientras cogía fuerzas para su próxima caminata, estuvo recapacitando cuál será su próximo movimiento. Hasta entonces, solo había caminado sin rumbo alguno.

\- ¿Dónde podría ir? a ningún sitio donde ellos no me puedan encontrar... aunque eso es un poco difícil... Mobius está bastante explorado a pesar de lo que grande que es... pero seguro que no del todo - pensaba en voz alta - no estoy de humor para estar con ellos... ni tampoco quiero que me vean sufrir... - suspira con tristeza agachando la cabeza y medio cerrando los ojos - es mejor que me vaya una buena temporada de allí.. o quizás para siempre - quedó un rato en silencio, luego sacó su diario y su bolígrafo de su bandolera. Empezó a escribir en su querido diario personal.

\- Puede que soltando un poco de este dolor que me corroe, me sienta mejor - dijo mientras escribía en una de las hojas rosadas perla del diario.

En esos mismos instantes, Cream ya le había contado lo sucedido a Tails, y este, horrorizado al igual que su amiga, reunió a toda la pandilla en su casa para darles las malas noticias y saber qué hacer.

\- Bueno grupo, veo que ya están todos aquí - comenzó Tails.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión, Tails? - preguntó Knuckles con un poco de desagrado. No le gustaba mucho moverse de donde estaba la esmeralda maestra.

\- Eso ¿cuáles son esas malas noticias? - dijo con curiosidad una murciélaga blanca.

Sonic se encontraba un poco apartado del grupo apoyándose de pie en el respaldo de un sillón. Notó que Amy no se encontraba allí, le resultó extraño ya que ella era una de las primeras que venía a este tipo de reuniones.

\- Pues verán... - empieza el zorrito algo alicaído.

\- Amy ha desaparecido- terminó Cream aún asustada por ello. Estaba justo al lado de Tails y de ahí no se había movido en todo el rato.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- ¿De verdad...ella..?

\- ¿Se fue?

Se oía preguntas del mismo estilo entre los oyentes con preocupación y sorpresa. Los únicos que no decían nada era Sonic y Shadow. Shadow era de los que no mostraba su sorpresa al público fácilmente pero que en realidad sí lo estaba por dentro. Y Sonic... Sonic estaba en shock, con los ojos en blanco, con un bloqueo mental, sin saber qué decir, no le llegaba la voz a la garganta, y luego después un bombardeo de preguntas llenó su cabeza: "¿Amy? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo puede haberse ido sin más? No es propio de ella, tiene que haber sido alguien" - se le viene un nombre a la cabeza - ¡Eggman! ¡Sí! ¡Él! ¡Seguro que ha sido ese cara huevo otra vez! - aprieta los puños y se va llendo hacia la puerta.

\- Sonic ¿a dónde vas? - pregunta Tails.

\- A por Amy - contesta decidido-

\- Pero si no sabes donde está - dice Knuckles medio burlón.

El erizo azul abre la puerta y antes de marcharse mira todos.

\- Solo dos palabras: EGG-MAN

Y seguidamente deja una estela azul desde la entrada. Se miran entre ellos.

\- Oh claro Eggman ¿cómo no? - dijo el equidna en un modo sarcástico.

\- Vamos Tails, hay que ir a por Amy - agarra Cream suavemente el brazo de Tails.

\- Sí, vamos - asiente él con la cabeza.

\- Me huele a mí que esto va a acabar mal - comenta con picardía Rouge - sobre todo para alguien - van saliendo todos.

\- Y no creo que solo salga perjudicado una persona - añade el erizo oscuro con voz seria y sensual _(para las fangirls __bitch __please )_

\- Si tú lo dices Shad, me lo creo - contesta con una sonrisa divertida su glamurosa compañera.

Todo el grupo iba a la base de Eggman lo más rápido posible, aunque Sonic llevaba una gran ventaja a la pandilla y cuanto llegó no se lo pensó dos veces.

\- ¡¿Amy?! ¡Amy! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - gritaba a todos lados.

Al no oír nada se adentró más en las profundidas de la base. Extrañamente estaba toda la sala oscura.

\- ¿Al bigotudo se le olvidó pagar la factura de la luz o qué? - suspira con algo de gracia.

El erizo siguió llamando a su amiga desaparecida cuando al pisar oyó un "¡click!" metálico. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, y de repente vio aparecer como ojos brillantes alrededor suyo, encendiéndose uno tras otro.

\- Oh mierda... - dejó escapar un resoplido.

Seguidamente se oyó una voz para Sonic muy familiar.

\- Vaya vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí husmeando entre mis robots.

Se encienden a la vez todos los focos de luces haciendo que el erizo se deslumbre y tape un poco la cara entrecerrando los ojos. Finalmente vio que estaba rodeado de badniks, como suponía.

\- Bueno Eggman acabemos rápido, tú me devuelves a Amy y yo me largo sin causarte ningún destrozo en tu escuchimirriado ejército de robots de hojalata - sonríe.

\- ¡Ahahaha! Que te lo crees tú erizo que te voy a dejar irte de rositas ahora que has venido a terreno equivocado, y además, no tengo a tu rosada amiguita.

\- Muy gracioso Eggman - sonríe aún sin creérselo - parece que quieres que te derrote en seguida.

\- No, en serio - hablando algo confuso - yo no la tengo.

\- Está bien gordinflón, no me dejas alternativa - empieza a cargarse a los robots de su alrededor.

\- ¡Ey ey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡El que ataca primero soy yo! - replica el científico como crío y seguidamente ordena un ataque contra el erizo azul.

Un Buzz Bomber (las avispas robóticas) se acercó rápidamente desde arriba y empezó a dispararle proyectiles. Sonic los esquivó sin mucha dificultad. Una estampida de Moto Bug (las mariquitas robóticas) le intentaban dar un placaje lo más rápido que podían llendo de un lado a otro, a Sonic le divertía mucho esquivarlos y sonreía por cada salto que daba.

\- ¡Destruyan a ese erizo de una vez! - gritaba el viejo cascarrabias desde su aparato volador. Por más que los robots se esforzaban a su máximo rendimiento, no eran dignos de llamarse "rivales" para Sonic. Al erizo le costó nada vencer a todo su ejército de "debiluchos robots" como a él le parecía.

\- Bueno Eggman, ya terminé mi parte de la actuación, ahora haz tu parte y devuélveme a Amy - dijo tan sereno el puercoespín.

\- ¡¿Pero tú tienes ceras en los oídos o qué?! - responde el otro muy frustrado por su derrota y oír la misma frase una y otra vez - ¡Erizo retardado! ¡Te he dicho por milésima vez que no tengo a esa maldita eriza rosa!

El héroe azulado adopta una cara de cansancio y desinterés hacia sus palabras.

\- Eggman... - resopla pesadamente - por una vez estás consiguiendo que me moleste mucho hacia tu persona - baja hasta la mitad su ceja y medio cae los párpados - dilo de una vez y acabemos con esto - rasca con un dedo su sien.

\- ¡Oh vaya! entonces la única manera de hacerte enfadar es diciéndote la verdad ¡Qué irónico suena todo esto! - habla aun así algo molesto el científico.

\- Ufff... - resopla esta vez intercalando un pequeño gruñido - tú nunca dices la verdad, y ahora déjate de tus falsas palabrerías y di dónde tienes a Amy - a punto de perder los estribos.

\- ¡Qué no la tengo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?! - se levanta violentamente desde su cacharro volador y apoya sus manos en el borde de este - ¡NO TENGO A AMY ROSE! ¡NO LA HE CAPTURADO!

\- ¡MIENTES! - levanta también la voz con mucho enfado - ¡YA SABES QUE NO TE CREERÉ! ¡DI DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - vocifera apretando los dientes con rabia y dilatándose poco a poco sus pupilas como consecuencia de su enojo.

\- ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD! ¡O SI NO BÚSCALA TÚ Y VERÁS QUE AQUÍ NO ESTÁ!

\- Bien... si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas... - decia entredientes conteniendo su rabia y con los ojos cerrados. Las puntas de sus púas se empezaron a tornarse en azul más oscuro casi negro, el color sombrío se extendió por todo su erizado pelaje mientras que las púas se elevaron como en su forma super. Una aura oscura rodeo todo su cuerpo y acto después abrió los ojos bruscamente. Su iris había cobrado un color verde opaco que apenas se distinguía con la pupila. En seguida volvió a mirar a Eggman y se elevó lentamente del suelo, terminando la frase con un grito furioso de ira - ¡LO HAREMOS POR LAS MALAS!

Al querido y malvado científico le comenzó a caerle sudores fríos por la frente. Su espinoso enemigo se le había agotado la paciencia y ahora estaba realmente en apuros, no veía el momento de salir pitando antes de que el erizo le dejara hecho un huevo frito o revuelto, depende de cada uno. Dark Sonic, como es llamada su forma sombría e iracunda, no se lo piensa dos veces y de un oscuro spin dash tira a Eggman fuera de su chatarra voladora. Por suerte no había mucha altura pero el golpe fue igualmente duro.

\- Agg... - se quejaba el viejo bigotudo sobándose la espalda.

Acto seguido, el erizo oscuro se acerca rápidamente a él y le agarra del cuello del traje acercandoselo a la cara.

\- ¡ESTE ES TU ÚLTIMO AVISO QUE TE DOY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ AMY?! - le agarra bien fuerte del trajeado cuello.

\- ¡N-no sé dónde está de verdad! ¡Te lo juro! - gritaba con desespero - En serio, Sonic amigo mio - sonríe nerviosamente - te prometo que no tengo a tu novia...

\- ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!

\- ¡Vale vale vale! ¡T-tu amiga! - se rectifica rápidamente con pavor - ¡No está aquí! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! - junta las manos suplicando - piedad a este pobre hombre - con lagrimitas asomando en los ojos en plan anime.

\- ¡GRRRRR! - gruñe asomando sus afilados colmillos - ¡NO ME HABLES DE PIEDAD CUANDO HAS MENTIDO INFINITAS VECES! - le propina un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Mientras que su adversario suelta un alarido de dolor.

\- ¡Por favor por favor! ¡Digo la verdad! ¡Sabes que yo no te estaría mintiendo a estas alturas! - sigue hablando con desesperación.

\- Si... claro - aprieta los dientes y le da golpes a bocajarro en toda la cara a la velocidad del rayo - ¡SUFRE MALDITO IDIOTA!

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los golpes que impactaban y los quejidos y alaridos de dolor que soltaba su víctima.

En seguida los gritos fueron oídos por toda la pandilla de Sonic que habían conseguido llegar con algo de tardanza.

\- ¡¿Pero qué... está pasando aquí?! - exclama Knuckles observando la escena.

\- ¡¿Sonic?! - exclama con el mismo asombro Tails.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo el señor Sonic?... - llegaba la última la joven Cream.

\- Cosas que los niños no deberían ver - inmediatamente Rouge le tapa los ojos a la pequeña.

\- Hay que pararle o si no... - baja las orejas el zorrito.

\- ¡Se lo va a cargar! - acaba la frase el equidna.

Mientras los demás veían los acontecimientos, el oscuro Sonic golpeaba violentamente y con rabia a Eggman como si fuera un saco de arena, solo que en vez de salir arena, salía unos hilos de sangre en la nariz y comisura de los labios. Hasta que de repente sus intensos puñetazos fueron parados por un negro y rojizo spin dash que impactó en el costado de Sonic estrellándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Eggman abrió los ojos y se recolocó sus gafas algo resquebrajadas, a pesar de la dificultosa vista que le proporcionaba los cristales rotos de las gafas, distinguió al erizo negro que le había librado de su tortura.

\- ¡Oh querido Shadow, amigo mío! ¡Gracias a los cielos que me salvaste de ese erizo diabólico! - hacía continuas reverencias a los pies del erizo sombrío con ojos rojizos.

\- No me des las gracias, Doctor, mi intención no era salvarte - respondió fríamente - solo vine a por justicia.

\- ¿Y yo no la merezco?

\- Sé que no fuiste tú.

\- Gracias a Chaos que al menos tú me crees.

Dark Sonic sale del hoyo que formó con el impacto y se acerca levitando hacia Shadow.

\- ¡APÁRTATE SHADOW! ¡ESTO NO VA CONTIGO! - grita.

\- No irá conmigo pero no voy a dejar que provoques una injusticia por tu estúpido enfado.

\- ¡APÁRTATE O LO HARÉ YO! - quiebra más su boca haciéndose ver sus colmillos y sacando las uñas.

\- ¡Eres patético! - le grita con desprecio - ¡¿No ves que Rose no está aquí?! ¡Estás ciego de ira! ¡Eres un erizo necio e idiota! ¡Se ve que no usas para nada tu cabeza pequeña y vacía! ¡Si te han dicho más de tres veces que no está aquí, es que no está aquí! - resopla serio y molesto - me repugnas faker, cualquiera diría que eres un erizo retrasado.

\- Eh Shadow... así solo conseguiremos que se enfade más - decía Eggman detrás de Shadow, todo atemorizado.

\- No me importa, solo estoy diciendo la verdad y lo que él es, un patético erizo imbécil que solo sabe pensar en sí mismo - mira seriamente a Dark Sonic, este le devolvía la mirada con los ojos en blanco de la pura ira que le envolvía al oír todo eso, rechinaban sus dientes de lo apretados que estaban y resoplaba como un toro a punto de embestir.

\- Esto no va a acabar nada bien... - se le caían sudores fríos a Knuckles de la alta tensión que se concentraba allí.

\- Nunca he visto a Sonic así de... iracundo... - habla con dificultad y asustadizo Tails agachando las orejas.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeno ^0^ espero que les haya gustado todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Llevo más o menos la mitad o algo más de la mitad de la historia, con que no sé si en el siguiente capítulo o en el cuarto lo acabe.**

**Ehehe sí, lo dejé en suspense. Que hará Dark Sonic? Entrará en razón o se cargará a Shadow y a Eggman? ohohohohoho que tentador sangre XD  
**

**No pude evitar entrar en la historia haciendo comentarios y eso que lo considero prohibido entrar en tu propia historia XD Mi parte favorita es cuando Sonic bromea acerca de la luz XD: **

**_"Extrañamente estaba toda la sala oscura._**

_**\- ¿Al bigotudo se le olvidó pagar la factura de la luz o qué? - suspira con algo de gracia."**_

**Dejen reviews si les gustó ^/w/^**


	3. Lucha de Sentimientos

Todo se cubrió con un silencio pesado y sobrecogedor. Dark Sonic aún miraba a Shadow de la misma forma asesina y espectral desde que le empezó a insultar. El otro mantenía su mirada fría y seria hacia la forma oscura del erizo azul.

Finalmente, Sonic estalla en cólera por las palabras repelentes de Shadow. Su aura oscura que le envolvía, se hizo más grande y ondeaba de forma más violenta.

\- ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR MAL DE MÍ! - vocifera - ¡TE DESPELLEJARÉ VIVO POR TU INTERRUPCIÓN, MALDITA RATA DE LABORATORIO!

El silencio sepulcral se hizo más estable en el ambiente. Tails y compañía quedaron totalmente en shock por las duras palabras de Sonic. Dark Sonic endureció sus puños amenazando con abalanzarse encima de Shadow. Al erizo de ojos rojos se le dilataron las pupilas sin dejar de mirar al erizo oscuro, a la vez que apretaba los dientes con pura rabia.

\- ¿¡RATA DE LABORATORIO!? - una aura rojiza lo empieza a envolver - ¡JODIDO ERIZO DESGRACIADO! - aprieta los puños de igual forma para hacer crecer su aura sin ser aún más grande que la de Dark Sonic - ¡SOLO HAS HECHO SENTENCIAR TU PATÉTICA MUERTE!

\- Suerte... - balbucea en bajo Eggman con miedo tras Shadow y se aleja del campo de batalla que hará comienzo en nada.

Finalmente el erizo iracundo, con un impulso salido de la nada, intenta agarrar a su oponente. Shadow consigue usar un chaos control a tiempo antes de que lo tocase, el tiempo fluyó más lento de lo normal para el erizo azabache que se quita de en medio del camino de su contrincante y le da una patada en el costado a la vez que hace que el tiempo vuelva a fluir con normalidad. Sonic vuelve a salir disparado hacia el lado opuesto al de Shadow, y antes de tocar la pared, intenta frenar su golpe apoyando sus manos y pies fuertemente contra el suelo y consiguiendo derrapar. Las yemas de los dedos de sus guantes quedaron totalmente ennegrecidas y algo quemadas por el fuerte deslizamiento, pero el erizo oscuro no se quejó. Sonic volvió a impulsarse para atacar pero antes de acercarse demasiado a su rival, desaparece de su campo visual por unos segundos. Shadow abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a mirar a todos lados rodeado de nervios, mas no le sirvió de nada, su ataque fue sorpresa como se suponía que iba a ser. Esta vez fue el erizo con betas rojizas el que salió disparado de un golpe. Dark Sonic lo agarró de los brazos y dio más impulso para estamparlo contra la pared, donde dejaron un boquete enorme. El erizo azabache quedó algo atontado e inconsciente por el duro golpe recién recibido, meneaba la cabeza a un lado y hacia el otro lentamente, mientras que su contrincante echó el brazo para atrás, cerró la mano adquiriendo forma de puño y acumulando la energía en él. Shadow en seguida captó sus intenciones e intentó rápidamente volver a la realidad zarandeando violentamente su cabeza. Por unos segundos, hace la cabeza a un lado rozándole el puño cerca de su cara, seguidamente repliega sus piernas, le da una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago alejándole de él y quedando libre al fin. Exalta un leve suspiro de alivio por su parte y siente su corazón latir fuertemente por lo cerca que estuvo de dejarle K.O. aunque no logra notarse por la rabia contenida aún hacia las palabras que Dark Sonic le había dicho al principio.

El resto de la pandilla tenía el corazón en un puño y con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Quizás debiéramos hacer algo... - suelta dudoso el pequeño zorro.

\- Quedarnos aquí es la mejor opción, créeme - responde Rouge dejando caer una leve risita pero algo tensa - cuando Shadow se pone furioso no hay quien lo pare... además - Rouge y Tails cruzan miradas - creo que él es el más indicado para parar la ira del azulado.

\- Mmmm... puede que tengas razón... - vuelve la vista hacia el campo de batalla - aunque tampoco quiero que salgan mal parados... y que Shadow llegue a matar a Sonic de verdad...

\- A veces para ver la auténtica realidad tenemos que darnos un buen golpe, caernos y volver a levantarnos con nuevos ojos - vuelve la mirada hacia los dos erizos como Tails - por otra parte, habrá que intentar calmar a Shadow cuando alguno de los dos caiga cansado.

Dark Sonic cae arrodillado detrás del boquete que había dejado por el impacto. Respira con fuerza y lentitud mientras se va levantando con la misma mueca de ira en su cara.

\- Tu final está cerca, faker - camina el erizo azabache hacia él aun lejos de su alcance - tus pataletas y chiquilladas no te habrán servido de nada en este mundo.

Una vez de pie, mueve los dedos retorciéndolos de forma psicópata, enseña sus uñas afiladas y empieza a correr de forma extrema hacia Shadow.

\- Idiota... - suspira con resignación pero aún con enfado - me encantará ponerte en tu sitio de una vez por todas - se echa a correr hacia él igualando su velocidad.

Sonic acumula energía oscura entre sus garras a medida que se acerca a su oponente, mientras que Shadow acumula energía chaos en su puño. Se oye un gran estruendo entre el choque de los dos erizos y sus respectivas energías electrizantes color añil y anaranjada se entrelazan hacia arriba terminando por esparcirse por todo el área. Los dos erizos quedaron de pie de espaldas al otro con una ligera distancia entre ellos. Se veian como respiraban con fuerza y cansancio tras el duro ataque. Dado unos largos segundos después, los dos se giran mirándose mutuamente para ver si su ataque había tenido eficacia. Shadow deja caer a medias su párpado del ojo izquierdo mientras resiste el dolor rojizo que cae por sus mejillas provenientes desde cuatro marcas de garras alargadas que atravesaba todo su ojo izquierdo en diagonal completándolo con su párpado cerrado. Para Sonic no es suficiente satisfacción haberle alcanzado la cara de su rival, ya que también él había encajado su golpe en toda su ahora mejilla enrojecida ferozmente y con algún toque de morado como recién moretón. Siguen mirándose fijamente la herida del otro.

\- No pienses que por un simple rasguño tuyo me has hecho daño - rompe el silencio Shadow - no soy un necio llorica como tú.

\- ¡TÚ! - grita Dark Sonic de repente - ¡MUCHO QUIERES MOFARTE DE MÍ PERO TAMBIÉN ERES UN JODIDO SOBERBIO Y ALTIVO! ¡TU PALABRERÍA ES PURA BASURA SIN SENTIDO PARA MÍ! - se lanza sin previo aviso hacia él. Shadow bloquea justo su ataque y con un fuerte impulso lo echa hacia atrás haciendo que caiga su guardia.

\- ¡Me da igual... - empieza a encajarle golpes en el torso de su oponente - ...que te importe... - encaja otro golpe - mis palabras! - remata con sus dos puños tirándole lejos - ¡sabes que no puedes vencerme como si de nada me tratase y eso es lo que quería decir!

Dark Sonic se levanta un poco tocado por su combo de golpes y vuelve a cargar contra el erizo negro.

\- ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA MÍ!

Shadow no le costó tanto en volver a bloquear su ataque ya que su rival estaba algo más débil que desde el principio.

\- Yo soy la forma de vida suprema - mantiene su bloqueo y da un impulso hacia adelante para hacerlo caer - derrotarme no entra en las posibilidades.

Sonic queda tambaleándose haciendo amagos de caerse pero consigue seguir en pie mientras que mantiene su mirada de desprecio hacia su adversario. El de ojos rojos con el aura en forma de fuego cogió con furia el cogote de su rival y lo levantó en el aire para luego rápidamente estamparlo con furia contra el suelo con un rostro frío y vil.

\- Y finalmente, el héroe se tragó su orgullo - queda mirándole de manera indiferente pero con un toque de desprecio en su expresión - no sabes la alegría que me da por dentro callarte la boca, faker.

Dark Sonic suelta unos débiles tosidos mientras sigue respirando ya sin fuerzas. Shadow sigue mirándole de la misma forma y pone su mano extendida encima de su cara lentamente para luego acumular energía haciendo que resplandeciese su propia mano de color rojizo intenso. Sonic le intercambia la mirada a través de entre los dedos suyos soltando leves sonidos intendibles como si quisiera decir algo.

\- S-Shadow... - exclama descendiendo el tono la murciélaga blanca con aires de preocupación.

\- No... - exclama del mismo modo Tails.

\- Lo tiene al punto de mira para acabar con él... - susurra el científico de manera dudosamente interesada.

El silencio se hace cada vez más tenso y pesado. El erizo oscura de betas rojas acentúa su mirada hacia su debilitado enemigo y entrecierra los ojos, mientras que su contrincante intenta inútilmente moverse haciendo gestos faciales de mostrando esfuerzo en ello.

\- Deja de gruñir como un perro, Faker. Rose no está aquí y los sabes de sobra aunque te cueste admitirlo -sigue hablando Shadow sin miramientos - ya de nada sirve tus lamentos y quejas - Sonic se le queda mirándole en silencio con la misma gesto de molestia - me gustaría decir que Rose no lloraría por tu muerte, pero sabiendo como es ella, aún así se lamentaría por lo te pudiera pasar siendo quién eres - el erizo oscuro poseido se le empiezan a dilitar sus ojos por sus palabras - No comprendo cómo pudo amarte, me es ilógico... - mirándole detenidamente mientras que la expresión de Sonic se va suavizando poco a poco - ni si quiera creo que la merezcas... pero estoy bastante convencido de que te seguiría amando aunque te comportases como un capullo - le mira el de ojo rubí con desprecio mientras que el aura oscura del poseido empieza a decrecer hasta aclararse totalmente su cuerpo y volver a su forma original a la vez que va cerrando los ojos con cara de arrepentimiento.

Sonic suspira pesadamente y abre los ojos posando una mirada seria y melancólica a su contraparte oscura y rojiza.

\- ¿Me matarás sin haberme podido disculpar con ella?

\- No - calla abruptamente y luego continua - te daré una última oportunidad antes de deshacerme de tu miserable vida - aparta su mano de su cara y elimina la energía acumulada cerrando la mano como puño.

\- Gracias Shad - le sonríe levemente pero al instante desaparece su expresión suave al ver que Shadow da un fuerte puñetazo al agrietado suelo a unos milímetros de su cara. Todo el grupo que había estado observando desde lejos la pelea, dieron un pequeño sobresalto al retumbar el sonido del puño.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, faker! - gruñe con furia fulminándole con la mirada - ¡no te estoy perdonando la vida porque me des lástima sino porque quiero ver como Rose oye tu estúpido arrepentimiento sobre tu despreciable y detestable comportamiento hacia ella!

\- E-está bien... ejeje... - se le escapa una risilla tonta y nerviosa.

Se vuelve a oír otro impacto sordo contra el suelo, siendo el otro puño de Shadow clavado a una mínima distancia a la cara de Sonic.

\- ¡PARA DE REÍR! - clava fijamente su mirada a la de él.

\- S-sí... - apenas conteniendo la respiración de la tensión.

\- ¡La próxima irá a tu jodida cara! - habla entre dientes también conteniéndose, a la vez que el otro traga forzosamente - ahora ve a buscarla - se levanta y se aparta de él. Sonic se va incorporando poco a poco dudoso -¡vamos, faker! ¡mueve tu maldito culo si no quieres que lo haga yo!

\- Por supuesto Sr. Shadow - da un salto para ponerse en pie y le sonríe de manera burlona mientras se marcha velozmente. Después de que el erizo azul se marchase, el científico gordinflón salta algo malhumorado detrás de Shadow.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, Shadow, dejarle escapar sin más?! ¡Deberías haber acabado con él de una vez por todas! ¡¿No te acuerdas de lo que me acababa de hacer?!

Shadow queda quieto con la mirada fija y seria por donde se había marchado su rival eterno, a la vez que ignoraba al bigotudo.

\- ¡¿Pero me estás escuchando Shadow?!

\- Ya lo sé Doctor, la próxima que vuelva a hacer algo así, no sucederá lo mismo - responde con calma y mesura

\- Si es que hay una próxima vez, claro - se da la vuelta rezungando para irse a arreglar el desastre que había dejado su espinoso archienemigo.

El grupo se acerca a Shadow de manera aliviada y alegre por la buena acción del erizo oscuro, más o menos.

\- Genial, Shady, al final tienes algo de corazoncito ahí dentro - toquetea su pecho riéndose.

\- Para - le da un manotazo sin dudarlo - y no me llames así.

\- De todos modos, gracias por tener paciencia con él - agradece el zorrito de dos colas, al que responde con un "mhmm" el de ojos rojos.

\- Es usted tan bueno y bondadoso, Sr. Shadow - le abraza Cream de forma cariñosa.

Shadow resopla de manera cansada y resentida.

\- Vayan a buscar a Rose sin tanto les importa y dejen de darme la lata - cierra los ojos, agacha las orejas y respira hondo intentando buscar la calma entre tanta molestia e impertinencia.

\- Está bien, yo no quiero bronca contigo, erizo - aclara Knuckles para luego irse.

Le siguen los demás por detrás para asegurarse también no enfadar a Shadow. Rouge es la única que se queda al lado de su compañero malhumorado.

\- A tí también te importa Amy ¿no es verdad? - sonríe coqueta.

\- Eso es lo que tú piensas - se cruza de brazos intentando negarlo.

\- ¡Ajaja! ¿por qué entonces le dijiste eso a Sonic entonces?

\- Porque ella merece saberlo.

\- Y por su felicidad ¿no? - le guiña un ojo.

\- ¡Arrgg! - sacándole de quicio - ¡Rose solo me recuerda a María, eso es todo!

\- No te gusta ver triste a tu segunda María - juntas las manos en señal tierna.

\- ¡Cállate y vete de una maldita vez, murciélaga!

\- Wa wa, ya me voy señor don malas pulgas - hecha el vuela riéndose.

Resopla molesto mientras la ve marchar.

\- Alguien como Rose... como María... - se queda en silencio con los ojos cerrados y pensando para segundos depués, volver a abrir lo ojos diciéndose a sí mismo en voz alta - se merece una vida mejor que llena de amargura y soledad - seguidamente el erizo usa chaos control para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

**Hola gente de nuevo, dejenme decirles algua cosa a quienes lo lean que son en mayoría "guest", la demás people desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, yno solo por mí, sino por orta gente que tambien se dio cuenta. **

**Tengo una vida fuera de internet, tengo estudios qe aprobar y finalmente terminé, y tengo pedidos de dibujos pendientes de hace mucho porque no tenía tiempo antes para hacerlo y aprovecho estas vacaciones para hacerlos, con que dejenme de dar el coñazo con que si actualiza el año que viene o que si muy tarde. La historia, sí mira tu por donde, la tengo terminada pero no tengo el tiempo necesario en el ordenador para transcribirla entera porque tambien estoy dibujando pedidos y no puedo estar a todo, con que me da igual si se quejan de que tardo, yo actualizo cuando quiera, y sepan de que yo tambien sigo historias que tardan en actualidad un huevo y no me quejo como todos vosotros ea, con que aprendan a esperar una eternidad o no la lean, así de claro.**

**Todos "guest" para que luego no les puedo contestar personalmente, mira que... meh**

**Bueno, ojala les guste y sea de su agrado, pacientes lectores, seguiré intentando actualizar siempre que pueda y me de la gana uwu **

**Con mucho amor, SweetSilvy**~


End file.
